bastardfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of the Bastard!! manga. It is called "The Arrival" in the VIZ translation. It is preceeded by the prologue WIZARD!!: The Lord of the Fiery Explosion and succeeded by Rampage. It is the first of 65 chapters on The Dark Rebel Armies arc. Plot The chapter begins with two Divine Kings, Master Kall-Su and Ninja Master Gara, and two other members, overlooking an attacked Judas Castle. As the castle falls, the Rebel Armies take control over it. Kall-Su mocks how easy it was to defeat the federation's mightiest forces. As the Divine Kings watch the castle in flames, Gara recalls the times when the four of them had Dark Schneider on their side and burned the kingdom to the ground. An ogre arrives and informs the Divine Kings that their wizard Osbourne was killed by the Venom spell at Metallicana's castle. The Kings react shocked, as the spell supposedly died along with Dark Schneider 15 years prior. In Metallicana Tia Noto Yoko sees Dark Schneider who tells her he has killed her father and called forth an army of demonic beasts, but wakes up realizing it was just a dream. She then notices Lucien Renlen had sneaked into her bed and had fallen asleep next to her and thinks he might be the cause of her dream. In a forest outside Metallicana a large reptilian beast approaches the castle. The next morning when Yoko and Lucien are washing themselves, she tells, seemingly directed at the reader, that she is the daughter of the high priest Geo Noto Soto, that she is training to become a cleric and that she just turned 15. She then turns to Lucien, who almost drowned washing just his face. Lucien, she says, is 14 years old and was adopted by her father after The Great War fifteen years ago when he lost his parents. They've grown up as brother and sister. Outside, in the distance a dark cloud can be seen. A dark omen, says Geo Noto Soto who assumes something must've happened in the next kingdom. He goes to the Imperial Palace with Yoko and Lucien. On their way to the palace by cart, Yoko says to her father she is feeling uneasy and that this is the first time she ever felt like this. Geo Noto Soto reminds how much they are alike and that only the truly gifted can sense the presence of evil. He worries she may once again have to reawaken the one within Lucien. At the Imperial Palace a Judas knight informs the King of Metallicana that Judas Castle has fallen at the hands of an unimaginable number of half-humans and monsters. The army is now heading to Metallicana. The dark cloud that was seen earlier was due to an evil magical presence. At that moment Geo Noto Soto, Yoko and Lucien arrive. The King recognizes Geo and Yoko, but wonders who the little boy is. Princess Sheila of Metallicana says he is the wizard who saved them earlier. Geo Noto Soto then takes his moment to inform everyone that there has been an explosion of monsters and evil demi-humans in the caves, marshes and forests adjoining Metallicana. He believes this is due to evil pulsations eminating from the ever increasing darkness. An evil army has appeared that has just destroyed Judas. Geo fears this could be the rebirth of the Demon God Anthrasax. Outside the palace in Metallicana the wizard Kevidubu appears with his Hydra, seeking revenge on the one responsible for the death of Osbourne. As the Hydra breaches the gates ministers immediately call for the help of Dark Schneider. Yoko reacts reluctant initially, but soon after she gives Lucien Renlen a kiss and Dark Schneider awakens. The ministers want Dark Schneider to attack the Hydra, but Dark Schneider gives them the middle finger. Character appearances * Kall-Su * Gara * Tia Noto Yoko * Dark Schneider * Geo Noto Soto * Lucien Renlen * Sheila * Anthrasax * Kevidubu Locations * Judas * Metallicana ** Metallicana Imperial Palace Spells used * None Non-magical attacks used * None Species * Hydra Category:Chapter